Art Brut
| período = 2003 - actualidade | xénero = indie rock | selo = Downtown Records, Fierce Panda Records, Mute Records | membros = Eddie Argos Ian Catskilkin Jasper Future Freddy Feedback Mikey Breyer | antigos_membros = Chris Chinchilla | web = http://www.artbrut.org.uk }} Art Brut é unha banda de indie rock inglesa. O seu álbum de debut, Bang Bang Rock and Roll, foi editado o 30 de maio do ano 2005, e foi seguido por It's a Bit Complicated, editado o 25 de xuño do 2007. Historia A banda formouse no ano 2003 e realizou o seu primeiro concerto en maio dese ano. Nese mesmo ano gravarían Brutlegs que contiña as primeiras versión dos temas "Formed a Band", "Modern Art" e "Moving to LA". Angular Recording Corporation sacaría un recopilatorio coa canción "Formed a Band", e un xornalista escoitouna e enviou un MP3 ao selo Rough Trade, e este ofreceulle a Art Brut un contrato para editar o tema nun sinxelo. "Formed a Band" foi editado no Reino Unido coma sinxelo en maio do 2004, acadando o posto 52 nas listas. O tema tamén apareceu na música do videoxogo FIFA Street 2. A revista Blender describiunos coma a mellor banda sen selo do Reino Unido. Durante o resto do 2004, realizaron concertos por toda Gran Bretaña xunto con The Fades. A banda gravou outro EP bootleg cos temas "Good Weekend", "Bang Bang Rock and Roll" e unha versión acústica de "Moving to LA". Unha dupla A-side foi reeditado en decembrodo 2004 através do selo Fierce Panda acadando o número 49 das listas. O álbum Bang Bang Rock and Roll editouse en maio do 2005 con "Emily Kane" coma primeiro sinxelo. Este non entrou no Top 40 británico por dúas vendas, aínda que segue sendo o posto máis alto nunhas listas para Fierce Panda. Bang Bang Rock & Roll foi producido por John Fortis, que tamén traballou con artistas coma Razorlight, Maxim Reality, The Pipettes, Neneh Cherry e Assembly Now. Chris Chinchilla deixou a banda amigablemente por razóns persoais en setembro do 2005 formando unha nova banda chamada Macaca Mulatta. Foi substituído por Jeff aka Jasper Future, guitarrista da vella banda de Eddie Argos, The Art Goblins. A banda apareceu na portada da edición alemá da Rolling Stone en setembro do 2005. Art Brut actuou no Coachella Valley Music and Arts Festival o 30 de abril do 2006, no Pitchfork Music Festival en xuño do mesmo ano, e tamén no Festival Internacional de Benicàssim e no Dour Festival en Bélxica en xullo, e foi cabeza de cartel no Two Thousand Trees Festival en xullo do 2008. Art Brut tamén editou un 7" compartido con We Are Scientists, que só foi editado nos Estados Unidos. Nese sinxelo a banda gravou unha versión de "The Great Escape" de We Are Scientists. We Are Scientists versionarían o tema de Art Brut "Bang Bang Rock & Roll" no sinxelo. A versión de "Bang Bang Rock & Roll" tamén está dispoñible no seu álbum de caras-b Crap Attack. A banda editou o seu segundo álbum, It's a Bit Complicated, através da Mute Records e producido por Dan Swift, que tamén traballara con artistas coma Help She Can't Swim, Victorian English Gentlemens Club, Kasabian e Snow Patrol. O primeiro sinxelo doálbum foi "Nag Nag Nag Nag", que aparecería p 20 de novembro do 2006, e traia tamén a cara-b "I Found This Song in the Road" e cinco temas en directo. A canción foi sinxelo da semana para a sección "The Guide" do xornal The Guardian. No 2007 tocaron na xira americana da NME Rock and Roll Riot con The Hold Steady. O 1 de marzo do 2008 Argos revelou no seu blog que Art Brut deixara amigablemente a EMI. No mes de agosto Eddie Argos anunciou que a banda gravara cancións para o seu terceiro álbum. Nese verán a banda estivo tocando en varios festivais. Discografía * Bang Bang Rock and Roll - 2005 (Fierce Panda Records) * It's a Bit Complicated - 2007 (Mute Records) * Art Brut vs. Satan - 2009 (Downtown, Cooking Vinyl) Ligazóns externas *Páxina oficial *Art Brut en MySpace Category:Bandas de Inglaterra Categoría:Bandas de indie rock